


We've Got One Thing In Common, It's This Tongue Of Mine

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bandom - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Sick Frank Iero, smutty but also fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I just don't understand how it can possibly feel good." Frank gestures wildly, his hand brushing against the comic book Gerard's had his nose buried in for the past half hour. "I mean - it's not like a tongue can reach your prostate."</i>
</p><p>Or the fic in which Gerard finds out that Frank's never had a tongue in his ass and he is determined to change that as soon as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got One Thing In Common, It's This Tongue Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one and not just because it's about rimming.

"I just don't understand how it can possibly feel good." Frank gestures wildly, his hand brushing against the comic book Gerard's had his nose buried in for the past half hour. "I mean - it's not like a tongue can reach your prostate."

Gerard chokes on nothing due to Frank's words, belatedly tuning in to the conversation that he has been drowning out in favor of the newest issue of Doom Patrol, but now his attention is well and truly caught.

It takes a bit for Gerard to actually focus, his mind clouded with a vivid picture involving Frank kneeling in front of him, his cock hanging heavy and swollen in between his legs as Gerard laps inside of him messily. Gerard swallows thickly when his jeans suddenly get tighter than they had been a few minutes ago, twisting slightly in a pointless attempt at alleviating the friction.

"Well it does," Mikey shrugs without offering any further explanation, leaving Gerard cringing as he imagines his little brother with someone else's mouth on his ass, most likely Pete Wentz's if he had to guess, the thought helping to deflate his growing hard on, even though he isn't sure if the mental scarring is worth the lack of chafing.

"Maybe to you," Frank scoffs, turning to Ray instead, "you are with me on this right?"

"I can't speak from experience," Ray hums lowly, seeming to deeply consider what he's about to say before continuing, "but I have done it to girls, and they seemed to enjoy it."

"That doesn't even make sense, why would a girl ask you to do that when you could do it in the front?" Frank sputters in confusion while Gerard is left trying to figure out just when the conversation took such a filthy turn.

It's not unexpected though; they are all bored after almost ten hours on the road, and being the sexually deprived young men that they are - not including Mikey who always manages to get laid no matter where he is, it's not surprising that whatever they were talking about morphed into a discussion about whether or not rimming feels good.

"It's the nerves," Gerard speaks up when Frank continues his tirade, shocking everyone since they haven't yet noticed that he's listening in on them. "It feels good - _trust me_."

Gerard squirms slightly on the small couch when Frank turns to him with his mouth agape, his skin heating up as Frank's eyes darken by a fair margin.

"Well," Frank clears his throat, stretching out so his legs are hanging over Gerard's lap, the weight leaving Gerard feeling stifled and on edge as he prays that Frank won't notice the fact that's he's sporting at least a semi, "I guess I'm outnumbered then."

The others move on after that, continuing to add to the list of things they have never done that they want to try, which was apparently the original subject matter. Gerard shudders when he realizes Bob must have been the one to bring up rimming in the first place, his hypothesis solidified when he glances in the drummer's direction to find his face beet red as he stubbornly stares at a small stain near his left foot.

Gerard quickly distracts himself from that less than pleasant train of thought by putting Frank in his place instead. He'd rather run the risk of being caught with an embarrassing boner in favor of suffering through another round of unwanted images involving Bob.

Gerard pretends to immerse himself back in the colorful pages that were so interesting only moments ago, but the characters and speech bubbles blur together until he gives up on reading entirely, only holding the comic up to maintain the pretense that he's otherwise occupied.

Gerard observes Frank out of the corner of his eye, smiling to himself as Frank plays with the edges of his hair while nodding along to something Mikey's saying. Frank's t-shirt has ridden up slightly, exposing the swallows inked into his hips, and the small sliver of skin is enough to cause Gerard to flush, hiding his stained cheeks the best that he can and hoping that no one looks in his direction until he regains control of himself.

Gerard aches to show Frank how wrong he is about rimming instead of just telling him, but that's sort of impossible on a crowded bus that isn't scheduled to stop until sometime tomorrow afternoon, and although that hasn't deterred them before when they were truly desperate, Gerard would rather do something like that behind the safety of a locked door.

Gerard and Frank aren't together - _not_ _really_ , they just occasionally fuck around, usually when they are fresh from a show and they need to burn the extra energy within each other's bodies.

They haven't done much lately due to not finding enough alone time and generally being too tired to try and sneak out a quickie in the bunks, but they have a hotel night after their next show, and Gerard now knows exactly how he plans on spending it.

~~~

Gerard practically sprints down the hallway of the small motel they are staying at, the keycard clutched tightly in his hand as Frank follows behind him slowly. Gerard's ecstatic to finally be gifted with a room containing real beds, not to mention a door, and he can't wait to get some much needed alone time with Frank.

Unfortunately, Frank falls asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow, derailing Gerard's scheme of proving to Frank just how amazing having a tongue in your ass really is, but Gerard doesn't have the heart to wake him, even though his blood is thrumming so loudly through his veins he fears his skin might split open if the tension isn't released somehow.

Frank's shivering, his small frame curled up under the thick hotel comforter, his skin pale and coated with a light sheen of sweat that has Gerard more worried than he's letting on. He wasn't aware that Frank was feeling ill, but that's nothing new; Frank always tries to hide his ailments, pretending that he's fine even if he's on the verge of passing out.

So after a quick shower during which he jacks off to alleviate the ache in the pit of his stomach, Gerard joins Frank under the blankets, doing his best to warm the younger man with his body heat.

It seems to work, Frank's tense muscles unwind a bit at the very least, and after a few minutes pass, Frank snuggles into Gerard's side, his mouth hanging open as Gerard hums softly in contentment.

They don't do this often - _cuddling_ that is, usually only when Frank's feeling under the weather or when Gerard is having a particularly rough time ignoring his cravings for his addictions of the past, but Gerard secretly loves it. Frank is so pliant and comfortable, and Gerard never struggles to shut his eyes when he has the guitarist pressed against his chest.

Gerard nods off quickly, all ulterior motives forgotten as his concern for Frank bleeds over it, and although Gerard won't admit it to anyone ever, he places a gentle kiss to Frank's forehead before allowing himself to drift off.

~~~

Frank's under the weather for the next two weeks, coughing his way through shows and waving everyone off when they tell him he can sit this one out. Gerard's bottom lip is torn and bleeding from how often he worries it between his teeth, his fear for Frank's well-being distracting him at all times.

Gerard hates seeing Frank like this, even though it happens often, but _still_ \- something about being faced with the reminder that Frank isn't this invincible person that Gerard's built him up to be in his mind hurts, and even though it's unlikely that a chest cold will kill him, it's still a slap in the face that Frank is fragile, and Gerard could easily lose him if things take a turn for the worse.

Just when Gerard's about to put his foot down and demand that Frank admit himself to the hospital for a bit, Frank sleeps for almost twelve hours and wakes up looking better than he has in ages. Gerard's chest loosens significantly when Frank begins bouncing around the tour bus again instead of huddling on the couch, and he knows that Frank's finally on his way to recovery.

He hasn't forgotten his earlier plan to eat Frank's out, it's just been postponed, pushed to the back of his mind due to the mess of other things that are always filling his head. They don't have another hotel night for a few more days, but if Frank continues to improve, he hopes he'll get a chance to show Frank what he's been missing out on.

~~~

The shows that night is _fantastic_ ; Frank's in his prime, and everyone is thriving off of his energy. When Frank's sick, it seems to bring the entire band down, but now their small world is righted once again.

Gerard screams lyrics into the mic like it's his last show ever, his chest heaving as he tries to find time to breathe in between verses. Frank's near him constantly, rubbing up against him so often that Gerard's dick is starting to take notice.

When Frank licks up the side of his face messily, Gerard has to suppress a groan, almost losing his place in the song while shoving Frank away from him playfully. It's obvious that Frank's feeling better, and Gerard knows without having to ask that he's going to be up for something besides sleeping when they get back to their room.

~~~

Gerard almost completely forgets his original plan of introducing Frank to the wonders of rimming once they make it to the hotel, which isn't exactly his fault since Frank was the one who all but jumped him the second he got out of the shower, and it's hard for Gerard to keep his thoughts in order when Frank's naked in front of him and begging for his cock.

Frank's skin is still damp when Gerard slips his hand between his thighs, pressing two fingers inside of Frank roughly when Frank spreads his legs wider while panting heavily. Gerard will never understand why Frank cleans himself when he knows they are going to end up having sex later, he's only going to get filthy again, but Gerard can't deny that he loves the way the water droplets glisten on his inked torso.

Frank twists away from Gerard before practically climbing into Gerard's lap after a few minutes of being stretched, wrapping a hand around Gerard's hard length, his palm slick with lube even though Gerard doesn't remember him reaching for the bottle, but he's too distracted by Frank to notice much else.

Gerard gasps and whines when Frank forces himself onto his cock, his eyes rolling up in the back of his head as Frank moans loudly. Frank's always so fucking _tight_ , even if they fuck more than once in a night, and Gerard loves the fact that at least for right now, he's the only one who gets to feel Frank's muscles clenching around him.

That's the only stipulation of their agreement, no other partners while this thing is still going, and if they want to see someone else, they call the whole thing off entirely. That discussion was one of the few occasions when they actually spoke about what's happening between them, the rest of the time they simply act as if it never occurred once it's over, but Gerard had to lay out some rules to make sure they were both being safe.

Frank hasn't seemed inclined to search out other men since they've started fucking though, or girls for that matter, and neither has Gerard. Sleeping with each other is much more convenient, and if Gerard's being honest, no one else holds a candle to Frank's flame.

Frank shoves himself down harder than before, pulling Gerard out of his head and back into the present as he thrusts up to meet him, and it's only then that Gerard remembers that he wants to eat Frank out, but he also doesn't have the constraint to pause Frank's motions now that they've come this far.

Gerard's already shaking with the need to come, even though it's barely been three minutes since he slipped inside Frank's tight heat. Part of his lack of control is the absence of pills and booze he used to dump into his system; everything is hypersensitive without them, even simple acts like kissing, but a large majority of this is Frank's fault. He looks fucking obscene with his spit soaked lips hanging open as he moans brokenly, his tattooed chest heaving as Gerard fucks into him hard and fast.

Back then it used to be a struggle to get it up some days, much less actually come, but _fuck_ \- Gerard's on a hair trigger right now, especially since he's dealt with nothing except his own hand since Frank fell ill. Gerard knows he's too close to stop, but he can still finish Frank off with his tongue once he's reached his release.

When Gerard feels the heat in his belly notch to an almost unbearable level, he shoves Frank forward, pushing him down onto his hands and knees before sliding his cock back inside of him. Frank groans happily at the new position, his spine arching and his fingers digging into the sheets as Gerard sets a brutal pace.

"Don't touch yourself," Gerard orders in between his sharps pants, pinning Frank's wrists down with his fingers so Frank won't be tempted to finish himself.

"Why the fuck not?" Frank whines desperately, his thighs trembling as Gerard hits what can only be his prostate dead on, tearing a cry out of Frank's throat that's louder than any sound he's produced yet.

"Just wait," Gerard snaps, his lungs burning and his balls drawing up as the pent-up need inside of him reaches a breaking point.

Typically, Gerard's forces himself to hold off until Frank's come, it's more satisfying that way, but tonight Gerard doesn't want to be distracted by his own aching cock while he's taking care of Frank, so he doesn't bother with trying to stop himself as his blood boils and his stomach churns with arousal. It's only seconds later that he's seeing stars, his cock swelling suddenly as his release washes over him.

Gerard shouts hoarsely as he fills Frank up, coating his already slick muscles with a layer of come that makes the slide even easier than it already was. Frank whimpers lowly the entire time, his head falling forward as he pushes back onto Gerard's cock needily, trying to force Gerard to keep moving even though he's rapidly softening.

"You gonna finish me?" Frank speaks up when Gerard slips out slowly, resting his sweaty forehead against Frank's spine as he tries to regain his breath. Frank attempts to make his voice stern, but Gerard doesn't miss the pleading notes intertwined within his rough tone.

"Yeah - don't move," Gerard rasps out, his mouth flooding with saliva at just the thought of what he's going to do to Frank.

"Fucking tease," Frank huffs bitterly, but he doesn't struggle to free himself like Gerard thought he would.

Gerard scoots back just enough so he can see Frank's puckered hole, the pink skin peeking out between his cheeks as Frank flexes his thighs further apart. Gerard's cock twinges softly when he sees a glistening line of come seeping out of Frank's entrance, a primal sense of ownership rising in his gut when he sees his own juices leaking out of Frank's hole.

Frank's whining now, irritated noises falling from his throat while Gerard continues to stare, but he still doesn't move much to Gerard's delight. Gerard knows that patience isn't one of Frank's virtues, especially not in the bedroom, so before Frank gets any more upset with him, Gerard spreads Frank wide with his fingers, exposing him entirely as Frank's body stiffens up.

" _Oh shit_ ," Frank whimpers softly, his thighs trembling and his balls flexing as every inch of him tenses, another trail of come escaping out of him as he tightens the small ring of muscles that Gerard is fixated on. "Gerard?" Frank sounds eager and nervous all at once, and for a moment, Gerard is tempted to move so he can get a glimpse of his face.

"Just relax," Gerard whispers, nuzzling into Frank's crack before lapping against his entrance, basking in the obscene cry Frank releases in response.

Gerard's cock is beginning to swell again as he rubs back and forth over Frank's skin, not pushing inside of him yet, just licking in broad strokes. Frank's breathing is stuttering so badly it's as if his lungs have forgotten how to function properly, and Gerard feels a smirk tugging at his lips when he realizes how into this Frank is.

"Put it in me - _please_?" Frank begs brokenly when Gerard pulls away for a moment, spit and come dripping down his chin before he wipes his mouth halfheartedly.

Frank has obviously reconsidered his stance on rimming already, and Gerard feels a satisfied laugh bubbling in his chest when he realizes that this endeavor has been a success.

Gerard is tempted to make a smart remark like _'not until you admit that you were wrong'_ or something along those lines, but words are failing him right now, so he chooses to say nothing at all, instead, giving his cock a few hard tugs before burying himself back down in between Frank's trembling thighs.

Frank's hole is stretched and open, wet with lube and come and spit. Gerard's tongue slips inside like it's made to be there, and even though the conglomeration of synthetic strawberries, jizz, and Frank's own personal musk shouldn't contain a pleasant flavor, Gerard's finds himself moaning as the heady taste soaks into his mouth.

Frank cries out so loudly that Gerard wonders if he should quiet him down before they get a noise complaint, but that would involve removing his tongue from Frank's ass, and that's not something he's willing to do. Frank's muscles are fluttering constantly as Gerard pushes in as far as he can go, his teeth scraping against Frank's rim as he sucks harshly, eliciting another round of obscene sounds from Frank's throat.

" _Oh fuck_ ," Frank moans when Gerard moves lower for a bit, breathing heavily through his nose as he licks over Frank's balls and bites at the sensitive skin on his inner thighs. "Don't stop."

"You gonna come like this?" Gerard manages to form a coherent sentence, his cock leaking heavily as it drags across the sheets. "Come with my tongue up your ass?"

"Yeah - put it back, _please_?" Frank groans needily, his legs spreading as wide as they can go in a silent invitation that Gerard can't refuse.

Gerard moves back into place, stiffening his tongue as much as he can before shoving it in and out of Frank, fucking him with the muscle like he would his cock. Frank makes a noise that Gerard has never heard before, something between a whimper and a moan that has Gerard blindly clutching for his cock as it pulses heavily.

Gerard can feel Frank's heartbeat pick up as he really goes for it, ignoring the ache in his jaw and the numbness of his tongue as he continues to eat Frank out hard and fast. Frank's close now, Gerard can tell, he's shuddering and babbling nonsense that Gerard can't quite make out over the rush of blood pounding in his ears.

Frank is flushing so hard his thighs are tinted red, his hips twitching as he shoves back against Gerard's face like he'll die if he stops. Gerard is moaning into Frank's skin while he fists his now fully hard cock, precome spilling over his knuckles as Frank clenches around his tongue.

"I can't - _Gee_...I need..." Frank voice fails him, his sentence fading away into a throaty gasp, and even though Gerard doesn't want to stop, he has to pull away for a second, his head spinning from the sudden return of oxygen in a way that has him dizzy and even more aroused than he was a moment ago.

Frank whines unhappily, his head hanging between his arms, his hair covering his face from Gerard's searching eyes. Gerard glances down instead, taking in how fucking hard Frank is; the head of his cock is an angry red color, and there's a spot of precome staining the blanket below him.

Gerard almost comes again just from looking at Frank, but he manages to return his attention back to where Frank needs it. He gets distracted along the way though, licking up the come that's dripped down his thighs until Frank's shaking so hard, Gerard's afraid he's going to collapse at any moment.

Deciding to finally give Frank what he's begging for, Gerard pushes two fingers into him before sliding his tongue alongside them, crooking his digits at just the right angle while continuing the in and out motions with his tongue. Frank's inner walls are squeezing tighter by the second, and the heat coupled with the pressure has Gerard right up on the edge as well.

" _Gerard_ ," Frank cries, his name emerging in a strangled fashion as Frank's hips snap forward and back, the tension on Gerard's tongue reaching the point of pain, but it's only when Frank sobs heavily that Gerard realizes that he's coming, his body rocking helplessly as he spurts across the sheets without once having his cock touched.

" _Fuck_ ," Gerard groans as he removes his face from Frank's soaked crack, his hand clutching at his cock as his balls draw up and he comes all over himself just from watching Frank lose it because of his tongue, his vision fading out for a brief moment, the intensity of it all leaving Gerard shaking and dazed until he thinks he might pass out if the sensations don't leave him soon.

When Gerard can see again, he notices that Frank has collapsed forward, curling into himself as he shifts to the left to avoid the stain on the mattress. Gerard soon kneels down beside him, wiping his hand on the already ruined blankets before returning his full attention to Frank who seems in a state of shock.

"That was - I can't..." Frank trails off wearily, his mouth snapping shut while his muscles continue to tremble with aftershocks as Gerard's gently rubs his fingers over Frank's ribs, trying to soothe him with the touch. "I fucking love you," Frank admits almost casually, and although his sentiment could be pleasure induced and mean nothing at all, Gerard still feels his heart skip a beat. It's the first time Frank has ever used that word in regards to him, and Gerard wants to hear it more often.

"Yeah?" Gerard asks nervously, too afraid to say anything else, but also knowing that Frank will understand that he needs clarification.

He's always been oddly in tune with Frank, and this isn't an over exaggerated thank you, at least Gerard doesn't think it is. There is a blunt honesty in Frank's tone, but Gerard needs a verbal reassurance before he jumps to conclusions.

"I do - have for a while," Frank shrugs after a long period of silence, burying his face into Gerard's shoulder as if he needs to hide in case Gerard's reaction isn't a good one, not that it would ever be anything but positive.

"I love you too," Gerard grins broadly, wrapping his arms around Frank's small waist, peppering his cheeks and neck with light kisses that have Frank giggling against his chest, the nervous energy which has been radiating from the younger man dissipating entirely once Gerard's statement sinks in.

"Also, I take back what I said the other week - rimming is my new favorite thing."

"I had a feeling I'd be able to change your mind."

Gerard conceals his smirk against the top of Frank's head, loving the way Frank squirms until there is no empty space separating the two of them, feeling more content than he has in years as Frank's declaration runs through his mind on an endless loop.

"So does that mean we can do that again sometime?" Frank asks warily, and although Gerard can't see it, he can feel the heat of Frank's cheeks against his bare skin.

" _Maybe_ ," Gerard answers coyly, "you might have to tell me you love me a few more times though."

"That can be arranged," Frank replies almost instantly, his neck craning backward as he steals a quick kiss from Gerard. "I really do you know...love you that is."

"I'm never going to get tired of hearing that," Gerard admits sheepishly, pulling Frank so close he's probably crushing him, but Frank doesn't seem to mind. "I love you too," Gerard whispers, and he does - _so fucking_ _much_ , he was just too afraid of rejection to take the plunge by saying it first, but Frank had stolen the words out of Gerard's mind and given him the security that Gerard has so desperately craved.


End file.
